Te saluda el yo que existe en tu mente
by Jearo
Summary: Este mundo......es diferente al de Evangelion


by: JEARO Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu  
  
Evangelion Te saluda el yo que existe en tu mente  
  
( Se ve a Shinji levantándose, se viste y se va a ir a la escuela)  
  
Shinji: Misato ya me voy¡¡( nadie le responde y se pone a buscarla)  
  
Asuka: Shinji¡¡¡  
  
Shinji: Asuka¡? di, dime que, quieres?  
  
Asuka: Que? Así saludas a tu compañera? _  
  
Shinji: Co, como dijiste? °o°  
  
Asuka: Que si así me vas a saludar ^_^  
  
Shinji: Bue, bueno, es, este, hola  
  
Asuka: Hola, muack(onomatopeya de un beso en la mejilla) -^_^-  
  
Shinji: Glup(onomatopeya de Shinji tragando saliva)  
  
Asuka: Bueno Shinji, ya me saludaste, ahorra vamonos o llegaremos tarde a la escuela  
  
Shinji: Esta bien ^_^"pensando"(Que raro)  
  
(los 2 llegan a la escuela)  
  
  
  
Asuka: Bueno Shinji, Quiero preguntarte algo.  
  
Shinji: Di, dime?  
  
Asuka: A quien quieres mas?  
  
Shinji: Como? °o°  
  
Asuka: Bien sabes así que no te hagas _  
  
Ring Ring(onomatopeya de sonido de campana)  
  
Asuka: Bueno te salvo la campana, dime iras al cine hoy conmigo?  
  
Shinji: Si te digo después  
  
Asuka: mmmm...esta bien  
  
Kensuke: Shinji, rápido ya va a llegar la maestra  
  
Shinji: Y eso que tiene de especial?  
  
Touji: Que es la belleza  
  
Shinji: Como?  
  
Kensuke: Si mira ahí viene ( mientras prepara la cámara)  
  
( se ve llegar un carro tipo convertible color azul se abre la puerta y sale...)  
  
Misato:(mirando arriba y saludando a la cámara) Hola muchachos, hola Shinji¡¡¡^_^  
  
Shinji: ¿Misato?"pensando"(que raro se esta poniendo este día pero..) hablando "Hola Misato¡¡  
  
  
  
( Misato entra a clase) Misato: Clase, todos de pie  
  
Todos: Como esta maestra?  
  
Misato: Yo Bien y ustedes? yo creo que bien. Se pueden sentar  
  
Asuka: hey Shinji (hablando en voz baja)  
  
Shinji: mande (igual que Asuka)  
  
Asuka:(hablando todavía en voz baja) Que dices, vas o no vas al cine conmigo? recuerda que tu prometiste que algún día me llevarías.  
  
Shinji: Te prometí eso?  
  
Asuka: Que no te acuerdas?  
  
(se abre la puerta y entra...)  
  
Rei: Siento llegar tarde Maestra  
  
Misato: Ehh? A no te preocupes acabamos de empezar  
  
( Mientras Shinji y Asuka Hablan de lo del cine Rei los ve y dice)  
  
Rei: Shinji¡¡¡ De que hablas con la señorita perfecta? _  
  
Asuka: Vez a lo que me refiero cuando hice la pregunta: ¿de a quien quieres mas?  
  
Shinji: Yo, pues, este, yo, veras  
  
Misato: Interesante, clase, ya tenemos tema de hoy: decisiones difíciles del amor  
  
Todos menos Shinji, Rei y Asuka: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja  
  
Misato: Clase, Clase, compórtense que no ven que es una decisión difícil, además es mejor que estar en Nerv  
  
Asuka: Oye Rei no te metas en lo que no te importa, el es mío _  
  
Rei: Por que no dejamos mejor que el decida  
  
Shinji: Oigan, yo, este, verán  
  
Misato: Oigan ustedes , ya dejen de jugar a los novios¡¡¡  
  
(los 3 se apenan y se quedan callados, aunque, Rei y Asuka como se fueran a matar en miradas y Shinji solo se queda mirando a las 2. las horas pasan y...)  
  
RING RING(Onomatopeya de sonido de campana)  
  
Misato: Muy bien se acabo la clase, este, Shinji quiero hablar contigo un rato a solas  
  
Shinji: es, esta bien  
  
Misato: Los demás se pueden ir.  
  
Asuka: Te espero en las bancas ^_^  
  
Rei: Si ella se queda yo también así que te esperare en el salón de canto(mirando desafiante a Asuka) _  
  
Misato: Entonces, que así sea  
  
( Se retiran las 2)  
  
Misato: Shinji necesito hablar contigo sobre este asunto  
  
Shinji: Asunto? Cual asunto?  
  
Misato: Como cual, hay 2 pilotos de Eva peleándose por ti, y todavía dices que cual asunto? _  
  
Shinji: Pe, pero, yo  
  
Misato: No hay pero que valga  
  
Shinji: Esta bien de que quieres hablarme?  
  
Misato: Como sabes soy como tu madre adoptiva  
  
Shinji: Si U_U  
  
Misato: Y es mi derecho de enseñarte y darte lo que tu madre no pudo  
  
Shinji: Si U_U  
  
Misato: Así que como obligación debo de enseñarte sobre la vida  
  
Shinji: si U_U  
  
Misato: Y sobre este asunto, veras  
  
Shinji: Si? U_U  
  
Misato: En serio me estas escuchando? Respóndeme¡¡ no te vas a salvar diciendo si¡¡¡ _  
  
Shinji: Sí Misato si te escucho  
  
Misato: Bueno veras debes de escoger bien sobre quien quieres que sea tu compañera de la vida  
  
Shinji: Y, solo para eso me hablaste?  
  
Misato: Bueno, También para otra cosa  
  
Shinji: Cual es?  
  
Misato: Que, hoy no voy a estar así que te vas a hacer tu la cena, y para Asuka  
  
Shinji: Que? Ese era el asunto del que querías hablarme?  
  
Misato: La verdad.....SÍ  
  
Shinji: Interesante ¬_¬  
  
Misato: Bueno, te puedes retirar  
  
Shinji: Esta bien  
  
( Shinji cuando sale la primera que se encuentra es a Rei)  
  
Rei: Y bien Shinji a donde me vas a llevar hoy? ^_^  
  
(Sale Asuka de la nada )  
  
Asuka: AH, Así que vas a llevar a Rei alguna parte y a mi no? Tu dijiste que me llevarías al cine  
  
Shinji. Pe, pero, yo  
  
Rei: Que?¡ Le prometiste eso a ella? _  
  
Asuka: Me hieres en amor propio, decide de una vez a quien quieres?  
  
Rei: Si, No nos dejes en suspenso y dinos  
  
Shinji: Esta bien se los diré, pero denme 7 días para escoger  
  
  
  
Rei y Asuka: Esta bien( Al mismo tiempo que se miran desafiantemente)pero solo 7 días  
  
Asuka: pensando"(es mi oportunidad ya que Rei no vive con Shinji y así lo voy a consentir mucho)  
  
Rei: "pensando"(Es mi oportunidad ya que Asuka no es buena para consentir, se que Shinji me escogerá)  
  
Rei y Asuka: Jajajajajaja  
  
  
  
Shinji: U ¬_¬  
  
Asuka: Y después de los 7 días?  
  
Shinji: Les diré a quien quiero que sea mi compañera de la vida ^_^U  
  
Rei: Lo dices en serio?  
  
Shinji: Desconfías de mi palabra?  
  
Rei: No, para nada mi Amorcito¡^_^  
  
Shinji: Por favor. me podrían dejar a solas?  
  
Rei y Asuka: Ok  
  
Shinji: Asuka¡¡ Misato no va a estar en casa así que te voy a hacer la cena  
  
  
  
(una intervención)  
  
  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Que opinas de este Fan Fic Gerardo?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Bueno pues que digas esta padre no es para tanto pero esta bien...  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Y tu Panda?  
  
Panda: Solo una duda... ¿Qué es Evangelion?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto y Emmanuel Ikari: °_°, ^_^, ¬_¬, °o°, O_o.  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Que?¡ No sabes que es Evangelion?  
  
Panda: Creen que no se. Es el mejor Anime que hay hecho por Gainax  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Ya me habías asustado  
  
Panda: Pero tengo una duda.¿por qué Rei y Asuka están enamoradas de Shinji?  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Porque es su Fan Fic  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: No soy tu. Lo que pasa es que las 2 tienen razones  
  
Panda: Dilas  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Rei le empezó a gustar Shinji desde un momento de la serie que le dice: Rei hazme solo un favor. Sonríe para mi  
  
Panda: Eso no tiene sentido  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Si lo tiene. Cuando Shinji le dijo que sonriera ella se sintió querida y siguió mas a Shinji que al propio que al que ella quería en su vida: El comandante Gendo Ikari  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Y de Asuka?  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Bien sabes que ella siempre lo ha querido pero como es muy orgullosa no le gusta aceptarlo acuérdate de el video Everything you want de Vertical Horizont del tributo a Shinji y Asuka ( si no han bajado ese video recomiendo que lo bajen esta bien padre)  
  
Gerardo Kinomoto: Neta, tienes razón  
  
Panda: Bueno continúale  
  
Emmanuel Ikari: Gracias  
  
  
  
(Después de la intervención)  
  
  
  
Asuka: Bien mi oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor  
  
  
  
  
  
(Cuando Asuka llega a casa)  
  
Asuka: que raro huele como si...  
  
Shinji: Que bueno que llegaste. La comida se esta enfriando y la hizo Rei, no fue amable de su parte?  
  
Asuka: Si...Claro _  
  
Rei: Llegas tarde(haciéndole la mano estilo Adal Ramones osease "LOSER")  
  
(Pasan los minutos y Rei se va a retirar)  
  
  
  
Rei: Bueno Shinji que mas quieres?  
  
  
  
Asuka: _  
  
  
  
Shinji: Me gustaría que me trajeras mas de tu platillo especial  
  
  
  
  
  
Rei: Como quieras Rey  
  
  
  
  
  
Asuka: Como que ya es muy noche no Rei?  
  
  
  
  
  
Shinji: Que tratas de insinuar?  
  
  
  
  
  
Asuka: Quiero que la niña perfecta se vaya  
  
Rei: Bueno parece que aquí no me quieren así que... Smack(onomatopeya de beso en la mejilla)  
  
Asuka: _  
  
Shinji: Bue...Bueno, que te vaya bien  
  
  
  
( Se quedan solo Asuka y Shinji)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Asuka: Bue...buenas noches Shinji  
  
Shinji: Pero Asuka...Por que tienes los ojos llorosos?  
  
Asuka: (Si han llorado y se han oído hablar, hagan de cuenta igualito) Lo que pasa es que...  
  
Shinji: Dime  
  
Asuka: (Hablando todavía llorosamente) Lo siento...No puedo decirte ( Se va y se encierra en su habitación)  
  
Shinji: Asuka¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Asuka: Lárgate de aquí Kinder ¡¡¡¡¡(con tono enojada y llorosa)  
  
Shinji: Bueno si tu lo dices ( y se va a su "suite")  
  
Asuka: Que es lo que tengo que hacer?  
  
Sombra Femenina: Te puedo ayudar?  
  
Asuka: Gracias...  
  
Misato: No te preocupes...soy buena en este aspecto  
  
Asuka: A veces quisiera que fueras mi madre  
  
Misato: ¿que dijiste? No quiero que vuelvas a decir eso otra vez _  
  
Asuka: Por que no?  
  
Misato: Yo no me referiría así a mi madre...para empezar ella me dio la vida  
  
Asuka: Pero eres mi hermana Mayor de todos modos no?  
  
Misato: Si tu lo quieres así  
  
Asuka: Gracias...por...ayudarme  
  
  
  
  
  
Fin del capitulo.......  
  
Emmanuel Ikari Mitsu: Los saluda el yo que existen su mente ^_^, que les parece mi Fan Fic?, Soy el primero que hace un Fan Fic de Evangelion.................en español claro esta............. y me van a dar un premio ^_^  
  
Cualquier review ya saben a su mero amigo osease.....yo 


End file.
